fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karai Kennomura
'' Karai Kennomura 'was the Ace-Member of the guild of Marmeid Heel, prior to her leaving the guild and subsequentially her death at the hands of an unknown Mage. She was the mother of Jakuzu Kennomura Appearance Karai was a medium heigh, slender-built woman, with fiery blue eyes and shoulder-lenght, curly hair. She had very large breasts who always considered a ''Pain In the ass because she believed that was an obstacle while moving fast during a battle. She wears a red hairpin adorned with a white flower, a school-like white shirt whitch she carries unbuttoned, revealing that her breast is wrapped in bandages. She wears a dark green skirt and ankle-lenght black boots. She carried a huge cleaver named '''Kubikiri-Akuma, that served as her main weapon Peronality Karai was a very wild woman. she was rude, foul-mouthed and rebellious. Since she was a child, she always has been a tomboy, even addressing herself with the typical male pronoun (Ore wa). She enjoyed picking fights with every person she met. While growing, her rude personality didn't change, although she developed a rather girly side who disliked to show. After Jakuzu was born, she showed an extremely soft side while being with him. Since her sword, Kubikiri-Akuma is cursed, she developed a second personality who manifests herself when Karai doesn't fight for a certain amount of time. This personality is very ruthless and fearless, and doesn't stop fighting unless is defeated or manages to cut off his opponent's head. History She was born as Karai Tsurugi, in a rather poor family. As a child, she didn't get along with his parents because she was too rude, rebellious and expecially because she wanted to become a mage rather than follow his father's footsteps as a merchant. She grew up in one of the most poor sides of her town, and since then she learned how to defend herself from harm. She was feared by the other kids and even boys due to this. When she was 10 years old, she started to learn magic and quickly specialized herself in physical fighting, combining her magic with a big sword. After some year, she joined Marmeid Heel, an all-female guild, and reached the S-Class in a suprisingly short time. In her guild was nicknamed The Raging Blade due to her rebellious personality. In one of the S-Rank missions, she found an enormous cleaver and made it her main weapon, since it had many useful features. But despite its strenght, that cleaver shrouded a very powerful curse. The weapon, named Kubikiri-Akuma (Cut-off Heads Demon) contained the spirit of a demon who fused with Karai in the moment she picked the cleaver up. In great secret, Karai was forced to kill people to quash the demon's lust, after many attemps in destroying the hellish weapon. When she was 18, in Magnolia she encountered Hanzou Kennomura, an S-Class Mage of the guild of Fairy Tail. Excited at the idea of fighting such a strong opponent, she challenged him in battle, but after a tough battle, she was defeated by him. Hanzou, during the fight, sensed a negative energy in Karai's cleaver and offered to help her. After an initial refuse, she understood that she fell in love with him, and accepts his help. After some month, Hanzo too fell in love with her, and they eventually got merried. She then left Marmeid Heel after the discovery of her pregnancy, so that she could have dedicated all her time in raising her baby. Shortly after the birth of Jakuzu, her only son, the demon's bloodlust suddently exploded after a long time of suppression, and in a battle she killed Hanzou, his husband, managing to surpass his strenght due to the time of inactivity, where the demon continued to become stronger and stronger with the goal of killing Hanzou, the only person who managed to defeat him. Karai was left alone in raising Jakuzu, and the loss of her love had incresed her rage, a rage that she never showed to his son in order to prevent him from worrying about her. But 5 years later, the demon bursted out again, stronger than before, but this time, an unknown mage managed to overpower her and defeat the demon once and for all, but the process did cost Karai's life Equipment Kubikiri-Akuma: Karai's weapon. It takes the shape of a large and massive, dark grey cleaver with a red character written near the bandaged hilt. Its edge is white and its suprisingly light for her to use, as she often swings it with one hand, making it look like about as light as a dagger. This weapon is cursed, but it has some interesting features and powers. *'Size Increasing': By controlling the blade and giving it Magic Power, Karai was able to make the cleaver grow in size, making it become much bigger than usual. Thanks to this, Karai often smashed his opponent to the groud using the sword's size before finishing them off. While being huge, the cleaver remains as light as a dagger. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Karai's signature magic revolved around the manipulation of Fire. She often used the same element to set her sword on fire, enhancing the strenght of it. The magic itself appeared on her under the form of runes and seals, other than the usual flames. Her skills with her magic was feared even by Marmeid Heel's Master herself. *'Fire Barret' (ファイア バレット Faia Baretto): Her weakest spell: Karai releases a large, bullet like stream of fire towards his opponent, inflicting fire damage. *'Burning Sweep' (Unnamed) Karai sweeps her left arm, releasing a line of fire explosions that hits her opponents from their side. She always used this move to eliminate quickly the various groups of enemies unwilling to face her in a succession of 1vs1 *'Burning Buster' (燃焼バスター Baningu Basuta) Karai opens his arms and summons a great explosion of fire around her that engulfs his opponents and burn them to the ground. *'Flaming Neutralizer' (燃えるような中和剤 Fureimingu Niutraraiza) Karai performs a vertical slash towards her, summoning a stream of large flame geyser in a linear motion, sending the opponents flying or destroying them if they are weak enough *'Phoenix Talon '(フェニックス タロン Fenikkusu Taronu)Karai raises her left arm up and summons a fiery phoenix that flies up from her dealing damage to anything within range and then soars back down into her, bestowing her temporarily with its power. Using this tecnique allowed her to coat herself in a flaming aura that agumented her power and speed. In this state it was rumored that she could fight on par with a Wizard-Saint level mage without broking a sweat. *'Sword Fire' (火の剣 Sorudo Faia) Karai leaps high and stops midair for a second, setting her blade on fire. Afterward she quickly descends and thrusts her sword into the ground, releasing a vast explosion beneath her in a wide area. After this attack, her sword remains on fire. *'Shining Flaming Buster' (シャイニング·フレイミングバスター Shainingu furemingubasuta) This was Karai's strongest tecnique: She summons a circular flaming orb, imprisoning targets. she then summons multiple flaming blades and impales her target. She then finally makes all the blades explode, unleashing massive damage to her opponents and the very area around it. Immense Strenght: After years of training, Karai displayed a fearsome physical strenght, being able to shatter rocks whit a single punch and putting enough strenght to her blade's slashes to being capable of cutting even buildings without problem. Immense Speed: As well, she has shown a tremendous amount of speed in her fights. She once, by jumping with remarkable speed, travelled between Magnolia and the city where her guild was, managing to reach her destination in only 15 minutes, only because she lost the final train. Enhanced Reflexes&Perception: She has shown an incredibly quick eye-hand coordination, as well as a very high reacting speed even when caught off-guard during a fight Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In her guild she was nicknamed The Raging Blade thanks to her ability with swords, expecially two-handed ones. Her ability was known throughout Fiore and brought to her a certain amount of fame, although she didn't wanted it. Her ability and strenght of her slashes was so high that she managed to cut steel swords by using only the air pressure from the swings. Immense Magic Power: Hanzou commented her magical pressure to be Just like her, an imposing threat to those she considers a worthy opponent. She boasted a large magic power. In the city where Marmeid Heel is, she was known for being the strongest mage. Trivia Coming Soon Quote (To her parents) I don't give a fuck about what you want to do with me, my life is my own, you won't stand in my way! (Karai thinking at Hanzou) Those eyes... why am i feeling so strange? That bastard defeated me, so why every time i think of him i feel so nervous? Could it be...that this... is that thing that the call 'Love'? (To Jakuzu) ''Dad was a nice guy, always there wanting to help you when you need it....-I miss him... of only i didn't pick up that bitch of a sword...but it's true that if didn't, i wouldn't have met him... The destiny is an asshole, first it gives you happiness, and after a while he takes it back-''